New School, New Attitude
by 1ouka-mizuki1
Summary: Hi everbody this is my first fic. so please don't be brutal. Kagome has to go to a new school and on the way there she runs into the hearttrob of the school. the next events are a surprise. sorry for not updating please forgive me. oh rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning, it was going pretty good until, "Kagome WAKE UP! NOW!!" her little brother Souta screamed in her ear. Kagome threw off her sheets and screamed at Souta "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." She ran until her mother said "Kagome dear please get ready." Fine mom" she said.

Kagome went back to her room and combed her long raven hair and brushed her teeth. She changed into her new school's uniform. Which consisted of a white button up shirt, a black blazer, a blue miniskirt she thought "they call this a skirt?!", black socks that went to her knees and black shoes. She put on the shirt that fit her d cup chest perfectly and the 'skirt' and her shoes and grabbed her blazer and went done stair to eat breakfast.

She eat breakfast quickly. "Kagome you need to hurry you will be late" her mom said. Kagome grabbed her huge yellow bag and left to the bus. Then well she was rushing she bumped to a person. Who was….


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

She eat breakfast quickly. "Kagome you need to hurt you will be late" her mom said. Kagome grabbed her huge yellow bag and left to the bus. Then while she was rushing she bumped in to a person. Who was…

End of Recap

Chapter 2

Kagome looked up to see that she ran into a very handsome boy with long sliver hair and magenta markings on his cheeks and a blue moon in the middle of his forehead. Then she realized that she was staring at him and turned bright red.

Sesshomaru watched the girl stare at him. He smirked and said " Are you okay?" Kagome said "yeah I'm fine sorry about that." He said "Its okay I'm Sesshomaru by the way" Kagome Said" I'm Kagome." Then the bus pulled up.

They both got on. Kagome sat in the front and Sesshomaru sat beside her. Kagome noticed right after he sat beside her a girl with red eyes and hair in a black bun was glaring at her. Kagome quickly turned away a little scared of that girls death glare.

Then Sesshomaru said we are here. I look at the window saw the school her eyes widened it was huge. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and said "come on quite staring we need to go to the office to get your schedule." "Okay" she said as Sesshomaru dragged her to the office. **(AN: her still being awestruck) **

They finally got her schedule. Sesshomaru said "we have all the same classes, come on we have to get to geometry" Kagome face fell once she heard the word geometry "_I hate math__" _she thought.

Little did she now that red eyes were watching and thinking "I get you for stealing my Sesshomaru, wench."

Authors Note

Please Review Besides I want put some of you the readers ideas in the story so please review inserts-puppy face eyes- pretty please

I accept all types of reviews. Or if u don't want 2 review that cool.




	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: I'm so sorry i haven't updated sooner. My parents made me study for finals. Ugh I hate studying. So please forgive me. i just move along to the story. I'd like to thank Sesshy-n-Kag Gurl for the ideas. (i used one) thanks!

Recap

Little did she know that red eyes were watching and thinking " I'll get you for stealing my Sesshomaru away.

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the class room. All the girls instantly started glaring at Kagome. Then the teacher walked in and told everyone to quiet down.

"Alright class we have a new student" he pointed to Kagome "Please introduce yourself" "Hi I'm Kagome Higirashi(sp?)" Kagome said smiling but on the inside she was freaking out. She thought"The girls look at me with so much blood lust. I want mom."

"Kagome please take a seat next to Sesshomaru." All the girls in the class started to scream "She can't sit by my Sesshomaru!" "Why can't I?!" random girls yelled.

The teachers sweat dropped as he thought "I just had to teach high schoolers. My mom was right." Then he yelled "Everyone shut it or i will make the rest of this year hell for you. Don't make me say it again or i will give you all detention."

"Mr. Rock (**AN: Stupid name but thats all I got**) why can't i seat by Sesshomaru?" a red eyed girl asked innocently. "I could care less about who wants to sit by Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just watched amused that he was causing this muck of an uproar.

"Kagome take your seat." "Yes sir." Kagome started to walk over to the empty desk next to Sesshomaru. Then out of nowhere she tripped over someones foot.

Kagome then fell over a desk. She got up as quickly as she could only to slip on her jacket. Everyone was laughing at her. (except Sesshomaru)

Then a girl with raven hair and vivid red eyes helped her up and said out loud for everyone to her "Cute underwear. It was red with big bold letters that spelled KISS, I'am I right" Kagome eyes widened and started to tear up .

Kagome grabbed all of her stuff and ran out of the classroom with none other than Sesshomaru running after. Only to be stopped by red eyed girl "Sessshomaru where do you think you are going." "Kagura please don't do these. It really isn't attractive." and with that Sesshomaru ran after Kagome worried.

Kagura wide eyed turn to the rest of the fan girls and said "We are going to crush Kagome." All the girls had evil smirks as thought of the horrible stuff they could to to her. (**AN: Dun Dun Dun)** Kagura looked at the direction Kagome ran off in and smirked "she will think twice before messing with my Sesshomaru" she said to herself. She started to make a plan in her head and smiled "Perfect"

Authors Note:

Me: Cliffies aren't they so fun. i bet you were at the edge your seat.

Inuyasha: I doubt it.

Me: You are so mean. (crying)

Inuyasha: What ever. It's not my fault you suck.

Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU PUPPY?! (Inuyasha cowers in a corner) TASTE MY NUCLEAR MUFFINS YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: help me and review. AHHHHHHHHHHHH(explosion)(silence)


	4. IMPORTANT

I apologize for not posting more chapters I have been kinda busy

I apologize for not posting more chapters I have been kinda busy. But I promise by the end of the week I will upload a couple chapters. And if u have any ideas for my story for me please message me or review. Thank you.


End file.
